


Mr. H

by InvincibleIronMandy



Series: Mr. H [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, Elementary School, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School teacher AU, Teacher Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleIronMandy/pseuds/InvincibleIronMandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-chapter AU in which Tom is an elementary school teacher in the United States. On the first day of school, he meets a rather awkward woman, the mother of one of his students, that he finds very intriguing.<br/>See notes at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day had come, a whole new chapter in the lives of a single mother, Randi, and her son; her son, Ivan, would be starting his first day of school. Wow. I can’t believe my little boy is already old enough to be starting Kindergarten, Randi thought to herself as she drove carefully down a rather curvy stretch of highway. She occasionally peered in the rearview mirror at her only son in the back seat, who was idly watching the trees as they passed by in a blur of green. She felt as though she should still be cradling him in her arms, waiting for him to drift off to dream land. In her eyes, he should still be a tiny infant, his innocent eyes struck with the wonder and awe that is the outside world. Oh well; time passes and people have to grow up at some point, she reasoned, I wish it wasn’t happening so quickly to my little Ivan.  
Randi sighed and made a valiant attempt at pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. She had all day to worry about him and she couldn’t let him see the distress that was painted plainly across her face. “Are you nervous about your first day at school,” Randi inquired, “because it’s okay to be nervous; everyone gets nervous from time to ti-.”  
“I’m fine, Mom,” Ivan interrupted, rolling his eyes at his overly attached mother, “Don’t worry so much about me, geez!”  
“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” she scolded, “Do you still have my work number written down in case you or your teacher needs me?”  
“Yes, mom,” Ivan sighed. Randi knew she’d asked that a dozen times this morning, let alone the number of times she’d asked the night prior; another dozen, at minimum.  
“I just wanted to make sure. I’m going to give a copy of it to your teacher, just in case. If you need anything, c-“  
“Call, I know,” Ivan interrupted, “Though I’m not sure how I’m supposed to call without a phone.”  
“You can use the phones in the front office, I’m sure.”  
“That’s true, but you could get me a cell phone, since my cousin Adrien has one.”  
“Son… You’re six years old; you’re not responsible enough for a cell phone, and quite frankly, Adrien isn’t either... His mother is just a bit crazy, but don’t you dare tell Nicole I said that… You’ll get one, in time, young grasshopper.”  
“But mom!”  
“No buts… I promise you will get one eventually.”  
“Humph! I wish I were older,” Ivan grumbled, looking out the window, “You get all kinds of cool things when you’re older.”  
“Oh, no you don’t,” Randi assured her grumpy child, then muttered offhandedly to herself, “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”  
The child crossed his arms and began sulking, ceasing the conversation. Randi made a few more attempts at speaking to him, but he wasn’t having it. It’ll be okay, she thought, he’ll warm back up before we get to the school. Just let him be.  
~  
Randi pulled into the crowded parking lot and began to hurry her child, who had pulled himself out of his contrary state, out of the car and into the school to ensure that he would be on time and prepared for his first day. Randi sighed, Ivan was her only child and she just wasn’t ready to put him in the care of some complete stranger. Of course, she just had to trust that this unknown would care for her child as well as she did. However, despite knowing that she had no real choice in the matter, she couldn’t help the growing ball of anxiety bouncing its way around her stomach. She was NOT ready for this. Get a hold on yourself, Randi! Everything will be fine! She took a moment to collect herself and continued to usher her son along.  
“Who is your teacher,” Randi inquired, “I’ve completely forgotten his name. At least, I think your teacher is a male.”  
“Mr. H-h-hidd-le-s-ton,” the child stuttered, “I can’t really say his name, since I can’t really read well yet, mom.”  
“Oh yeah, he’s that teacher with the really odd name, I remember now. Hiddleston. You were really close! Fantastic job, my young sir. I’m proud of you.”  
“Hid-dle-s-st-on. I’m still not saying it like you, mom. It’s a weird name,” Ivan chuckled, “I will get it, though.”  
“Of course you will, honey; don’t let it worry you.” She kissed her son on the top of his head, causing him to gag and push her away. He was too old for mom’s kisses now, or so he said.  
Mother and son reached the classroom and walked in to a room filled with parents and their children, all of whom were expressing different emotions; some eagerness, some nervousness, and some, downright fear. Tears were streaming down the faces of several kids and parents. Fortunately, (and unfortunately,) Ivan was excited for school and growing more so by the second.  
Randi scanned the room for Ivan’s teacher while he began chatting amiably to a small, brown haired girl who had walked up to him and struck up a conversation about robots. Oh goodness, Randi thought, I used to think I would be prepared for the ‘Talk’ with my child, but now that he’s in school, I don’t know whether I ever will be… Stop that, Randi! You’re aging him too quickly. There is plenty of time to become prepared…  
“Oh, dear God, he’s coming over here,” she whispered to herself, her eyes protruding from their sockets from utter shock, “Why am I so nervous? Oh that’s right, because he’s insanely good looking and probably married. Stop talking to yourself!” Still, she stood a little straighter and smoothed her scrub top; just because he was married didn’t mean she couldn’t look put-together.  
“Well, hello there,” the strange man greeted her cheerfully in a smooth, baritone voice, “You looked a little, erm…Lost. Is there anything I can help you with?”  
Randi’s thoughts took over, Do I… Do I detect an accent? British, maybe? Regardless, it sounds glorious. I want him to read me bedtime stories; wink! Stop it, Randi! He asked you a question, you idiot! Well, maybe you could stare a little bit longer…  
Randi noticed that his hair had some red hues to it, when the light hit it just right and that his cheekbones were sharp enough to cut diamonds. My Lord, his smile is a health hazard; he could blind someone with it! And his eyes… They might be the bluest to ever blue. I think I’m gonna faint… Maybe he’ll catch me? But his wife’ll find out and get pissed off and a fight’ll break out and I just can’t deal with that kind of stuff today. I have to go to work in a little bit. Oh, he fills out that button-up nicely for someone so lean; that light blue is definitely his color. And I’m not one for khakis, but he can pull them off; I bet he’s got a nice ass, if he’d just turn around. Oh God, he’s married, Randi! …Buuuut, there’s no harm in looking. His wife is one lucky woman... What I wouldn’t give to make him mo- An angel’s voice broke into Randi’s train of thought. Ahh, that voice…  
“Ummm… I’m sorry, are you okay, darling?”  
Jesus, he just called me darling! His wife will definitely shit her pants if she hears about that. He’s just so fucking pre-  
“I’m sorry, sir. My mother is being rude and weird again,” spoke a small voice from below, jerking Randi from her thoughts once more. It was Ivan, come to save the day.  
“I’m terribly sorry! I don’t have a clue what came over me,” Randi finally spoke, “Sometimes I get to thinking about things and I just completely zone out.”  
“Tehehehe, no problem,” the man chuckled, his eyes crinkling as he grinned from ear to ear, “I do the same thing, at times. Is everything okay? You looked really perplexed for a moment there.”  
“Everything’s fine, just looking for my son’s teacher.”  
“Well, you’re in luck,” he gestured with his left hand across the room; he didn’t have a wedding ring on, “This is my classroom and if you’re in the right place, then that means I am your son’s educator!”  
Maybe he just forgot his ring at home or something. “Well, the paper says room 108 and I know we’re in the correct room. I guess you’re Ivan’s teacher,” Randi smiled widely, exposing a portion of her top row of teeth, something she rarely did, “Pleased to meet you.” She stuck her hand out.  
“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you,” he grabbed her hand and shook it, holding it a second or two longer after they stopped shaking, causing Randi to blush.  
“As you know, I’m Ivan’s mom,” she gestured to the blonde haired, male doppelgänger at her side, “My name is Maranda Thompson, but everyone calls me Randi, as you’re welcome to.”  
“Well, my name is Mr. Hiddleston,” he winked at Ivan and then muttered, “But you’re welcome to call me Tom.”  
“Mr. H-h-hid-le…Hidd-le-s-s-ton,” Ivan struggled through the name. It was a bit of an odd name; a lot of adults might get a bit tongue tied with it.  
“Hiddleston,” Tom corrected, “but you can call me Mr. H, if you’d like,” Tom bent down and shook hands with the tiny child, “You’ll be able to say it by the end of the school year, though, if not sooner.”  
“I sure hope so,” the little boy said, his voice laden with frustration, “I have never had this much trouble trying to say a word before! Mom says I’m a fast learner!”  
Randi looked on as Tom and Ivan continued chatting for a few more moments. For some unknown reason, she trusted this man with her child. He appeared to enjoy his job and goodness knows he’d won over her son. She sighed loudly, relief flooding through her.  
Randi peered down at her watch and realized it was 7:40am; nearly time for work and she still had a bit of a commute ahead of her. She begrudgingly interrupted the boys, “Umm, Ivan, honey… I’m gonna have to leave. I’ve gotta head to work.” Tom smiled and stood, towering above her head.  
“Alright then, Randi; it was very nice to meet you. I love the first day of school! It’s great meeting the kids and their parents,” Tom rambled, “It’s such an exciting day! Isn’t that right, Ivan?”  
“That’s right, Mr. H,” the boy chimed in, “I love you, mom! I’ll miss you today!” He tugged at his mother’s scrub shirt, indicating he wanted a hug before she left.  
A tear nearly escaped Randi’s eye as she stooped to hug her son and kiss him on the top of the head, “You have a great day, little man! I’ll see you this afternoon, okay?”  
“Okay mom!”  
“Good. Have fun and don’t cause any trouble or you’ll be the one in trouble. Got me?”  
“Got you,” Ivan nodded, “Mr. H, when does class start?”  
“At 8 o’clock. We’ll be doing all sorts of things today, starting with introducing ourselves to one another,” Tom replied gently, “Sound fun?”  
“Absolutely,” Ivan chirped happily, “Have fun at work mom!”  
Randi rolled her eyes and ruffled her son’s hair, “Oh, you know I will. Now go meet new friends and have a blast; learn things! Don’t do anything you would be ashamed to tell me or your grandma.” The boy nodded his head vigorously and shuffled off to a group of boys who seemed to know one another.  
“So I’m leaving. Here’s my work number and my cell phone number in case something happens to Ivan. He has the number as well and I’m sure the front office has it on file, but you can never be too sure,” Randi rattled off, mindlessly.  
“I will not hesitate to call you myself if something happens,” Tom put his hand to chest, “Cross my heart, though I will ensure that no harm befalls your wonderful, intelligent son.”  
“Excellent! Well, I’ll be on my way, then. See you this afternoon,” Randi turned on her heel and walked out of the room, blowing a kiss at her son as she exited, which he returned with a protruding tongue.  
Tom gawked at her as she returned from whence she came. He had actually saw the petite blonde walk in with her son, but temporarily lost track of her as a parent pulled his attention away to ask him a hundred questions. He didn’t lose the scrub clad lady for very long, however; he could spot her disheveled pixie cut from a mile away. What could he say? She was pretty and unique in a really, really awkward way; a little bigger, but he took no issue with that.  
She must be a nurse or something in the medical field; why else would she be wearing an outfit like that, Tom wondered to himself, or maybe a veterinarian’s assistant or something of that nature… She didn’t have a wedding ring or anything on either. I wonder if she’s avai-. The bell rang, pulling Tom kicking and screaming from his thoughts. He hoped she would come to the classroom this afternoon to pick up Ivan instead of waiting in the office like many parents did. He wanted to find out a little bit more about her if he could.  
He sighed and put on his most encouraging and gracious smile as he stepped to the front of the room, right as the remaining parents made their exit. He spread his arms wide, ready to welcome his newest crop of students to their first day of kindergarten. “Welcome to the first day of the rest of your school career,” Tom chimed a bit too wordily, “This is kindergarten and my name is Mr. Hiddleston, but you can call me Mr. H.” He winked and stared back at the twenty-five young faces peering at him through wide, wonder-filled eyes. He had a feeling that this would be the most interesting school year, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

           The classroom was silent for a moment before a few tiny giggles sounded, followed by an eruption of uproarious laughter from the small students.  
            “What’s so funny?” Tom asked, knowing full well what was causing the children to cackle as such, “I enjoy a good laugh!” It was his accent, he knew it. For some reason, every kindergarten class he’d ever taught in the United States reacted in the same manner upon his first words each school year. Sometimes their parents, namely the single mothers, reacted similarly, but for an entirely different reason, as he usually found out.  
“You talk funny, Mr. H,” a little boy spoke up from the back of the classroom, “You don’t sound like us.”  
“As a matter of fact, I don’t,” Tom spoke solemnly, “because I’m from England. Does anyone know where that is?” A few small hands shot up in the air, including Ivan’s; no surprise there.  
He called on the child, “Ivan! Where is England?”  
“It’s on the other side of the world; in Europe!”  
“Excellent! I can tell I have some smart students this year. That’s very exciting! Are you all excited to learn this year?” Tom questioned the class and was met by an enthusiastic chorus of affirmations, “Alright then! Now, I tried to talk to each one of you beforehand, but you may not know each other yet; let’s get this class started by introducing ourselves one by one and telling us all a little bit about yourself. You can tell us about your pet or what you want to be when you grow up. The sky is the limit; your sky, your limit! Now who wants to start?” Silence. “No takers?” The sound of a pin dropping echoed throughout the room. “Okay, well, I suppose I could give you a fact about myself, as long as one of you promises to go next. Does that sound fair?” The students nod. “I will hold you to that. Well, as you know, my name is Mr. H and I’m your teacher, but I also have a passion for acting and Shakespeare, whom you will learn about later in school, though I wish I could teach you about him now. My biggest hope is that each of you will grow fond of learning and Shakespeare. Both are fantastic! Now, who’s next?”  
A girl in the back reluctantly raised her hand, introduced herself as Elizabeth, and stated that she was learning to play piano and had a cat named Mr. Fuzzenburg, “Fuzz” for short.  
“Where did you get the inspiration for the name, 'Mr. Fuzzenburg, Elizabeth?” Tom asked.  
“I just thought he looked like a Mr. Fuzzenburg,” Elizabeth replied, “Cats are my absolute favorite animals EVER and I LOVE Mr. Fuzzenburg so much.” 

“Excellent,” Tom exclaimed, “Well then, who's next?”  
Ivan raised his hand next, “Hi, my name is Ivan. I’m six years old and I can kind of read because my mom, who is a nurse, taught me by reading me lots of books and teaching me the words and I want to be an animal doctor when I grow up… Or maybe an actor; I don’t know yet.”  
That confirmed Tom’s assumption that Randi was a nurse, at least.  _I probably won’t learn much more about her from her son,_ he thought,  _I don’t want to pry, but if he talks about her anymore, I might be able to get a few little details… Or I could just wait until this afternoon and hope for the best._  
In an attempt to force his thoughts away from the lady he so desired, Tom further inquired about her son's interests, “What is your favorite animal?”  
“Dogs, most definitely,” Ivan said, grinning, “I have a Great Pyrenees named Sebastian. He's really smart and can do tricks, but he's also really lazy. He doesn't like to play with mom, but he'll play fetch and tug of war with me... He usually wins. I want to hug all of the dogs in the world!”  
“Well, I want to hug all of the cats in the world,” Elizabeth piped up.“Cats are so much better than dogs!”  
“Are not,” Ivan argued. “Dogs are the best!”  
Tom saw that this situation could turn ugly very quickly without prompt intervention, “Calm down now, kids. Both animals are excellent and make wonderful pets. They're both furry and can give unconditional love to their humans, if they are treated kindly, for they have feelings too. Now, I want you both to apologize to one another.”  
Ivan sighed, “I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Cats are good animals too. I like them a little bit, otherwise I wouldn't want to be a vet.”  
Elizabeth smiled and said, “It's okay, Ivan. Dogs are good too. They're not my favorite, but they are pretty cute.”  
“Well done,” Tom beamed, clapping his hands together once, “Let's continue with our introductions!” 

 

~  
            The remainder of the day passed without much incident. After all of the introductions, Tom proceeded to begin teaching the students to recite their ABC’s, which some of them already knew, with story time following.  
“Now that we’ve started learning our ABC’s, I think it’s time for a story… Hmm… How about  _by Dr. Seuss?” The class agreed and he began reading, “I am Sam. Sam I am.”_  
            Tom continued reading, gesturing dramatically on occasion to emphasize portions of the story and reading with the same emotion that he would place upon the words of the greatest playwrights. He captured the attention of every student in the room, including those that had proven themselves to be a bit active and inattentive.  
After he finished the story, he smiled warmly at the children, who applauded. “Did you enjoy that story?” A cheer of “yes” exploded from the mouths of each kid in the room. “That’s great, but on a more serious note, that story made a very good point: you can’t say that you don’t like something until you try it. I know you’ll be faced with things this year and every day for the rest of your lives that you have never tried before, like maybe asparagus. Who has tried asparagus?” Not a single hand rose. “I thought that might be the case. Who in here likes asparagus, even though you haven’t tried it,” still no hands, “Okay, who doesn’t like asparagus?” The hand of every student shot in the air. “Now that isn’t fair,” Tom stated, in a matter of fact tone, “You can’t say you don’t like something if you haven’t tried it! It may be good! Like with the guy in  _Green Eggs and Ham_  that said he didn’t like green eggs and ham; he hadn’t tried them yet. After he tried them, he found them to be delicious. He wasn’t aware of what he was actually missing out on, which brings me to my point; as I said, you’ll face things you’ve never tried before and they may seem scary or disgusting, but you have to try them. When we start learning math, you might see the numbers and think, “Eww, numbers,” but then you’ll learn how to add and subtract and find that you enjoy it and you’re good at it. You may go on to college to be a math teacher or something! There’s no harm in trying new things, as long as they’re not dangerous, of course.”  
            With that last comment, Ivan eagerly raised his hand in the air, waving it impatiently, waiting for Tom to call his name, “Yes, Ivan,” Tom addressed him, “do you have a question?”  
“You said try new things as long as they’re not dangerous,” the boy began, “does that mean you’re gonna ask my mom to be your girlfriend? She’s not dangerous and I saw how you looked at her and stuff and she was acting all weird around you, so I think you like each other and I think you should ask her out because there’s no harm in trying.”

A chorus of ‘ewwww’ rang out across the classroom at the mere mention of affection shared between the opposite sex; having a crush meant getting cooties, to them. “Uhh.. Umm.. Ahem…” Tom cleared his throat, “well, Ivan… That’s a pretty personal question and not one that’s quite fit for classroom discussion…”

“So that means you like Ivan’s mom,” a girl named Molly chimed, “she’s pretty after all.”  
Tom took a deep breath and exhaled, “I think it’s time for recess; what do you all think?”  
“YEAH,” the class shouted.  
With that, the class was put into a single file line and led outside for a non-traditional 15 minute break; the children needed it and so did he, or so Tom felt.  _Talk about an interesting day,_ Tom thought as he sat on a bench, observing the children sliding and swinging, giggling all the while.  _Was Ivan right? Does Randi really fancy me? I mean, she was kind of off in her own little world for a moment, but she seemed really friendly, which is a normal thing for people… But she also seemed kind of shy, as well, but maybe she’s just a shy person? C’mon, Tom… Just talk to her this afternoon. If nothing else, you have her number! You could call her at home and discuss something about Ivan and see where that goes! You could see about making a date with her, but disguise it as a parent-teacher meeting! Yeah, that’s fantastic! That’s what I’ll do._ Tom smiled at his own brilliance, then reality slapped him in the face; he was still at work and 15 minutes had passed.  _Already? Time to get the kids inside then._ He blew the whistle around his neck and the children started to run to him, gathering in a rather unorganized line, but a line, nonetheless.   
 _I just have to finish this day,_ Tom thought to himself,  _just a few more hours and I can talk to her._  
~  
            The remainder of the day was a breeze; a lesson in science about how the Earth goes around the sun and the moon around the Earth, then came lunch, where one of his female coworkers asked him if he’d like to go out for coffee after work. Tom, for the first time, politely declined. He had been asked out on date after date by both coworkers and parents, whether through honesty or outright deception. Many mothers would say that they needed to talk to him about their son or daughter’s progress and couldn’t meet at the school because money was tight and the school was too far out of their way. Being the gentleman he was, Tom offered to meet them somewhere that was more convenient, which led to him inadvertently taking these ladies out on a date where they discussed things that did not, in any way, relate to the child in question. He didn’t question it though; it was nice to have someone to talk to outside of school from time to time. However, there was never a second date, much to the dismay of each female, not because the ladies weren’t attractive, just that he didn’t feel a connection. He didn't want to be a heart-breaker, but they weren’t right for him and he knew it.  
            Immediately after lunch, Tom taught a rather long math lesson, which put the children a little on edge; they weren’t used to sitting still so long. Following that was recess, naptime, and to finish the day, story time, once again. All in all, it had been an exciting and a rather enjoyable day for both Tom and his students, despite the awkward questioning after this morning’s story time and the lunch confrontation.  
Before the final bell, Tom gathered the children who rode the bus together and took them to the next adult in line, who would ensure they made it to the bus safely. He returned to the classroom to find about five students left in the class, Ivan included.  _Well, that means Randi will be here,_ Tom thought, his emotions stirring,  _I’m going to talk to her. I’m going to ask her out. She will say yes. C’mon Tom, you’ve asked women out before and you’ve never been this nervous. Where’s that smooth, debonair man that everyone knows and loves? He’s in there and you know it! Find him before the bell rings._  
The bell rang and the students left the room to find their awaiting parents. Tom followed and watched all of them venture off with their moms and dads; all but one. Ivan wandered around the hall for a moment and couldn’t find his mother. He came back to Tom with a grief stricken look painted on his face.   
“I can’t find my mommy,” he choked, “she’s not here.” Tears began to well up in his wide eyes.   
“Now, now,” Tom crouched to Ivan’s level and pulled him in for a hug, “don’t cry. She’ll be here soon. She probably just got caught up at work or got stuck in traffic. That happens when you become an adult.”  
“Yeah. It does happen to her a lot,” Ivan sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, “she runs late sometimes when Mamaw stays with me. She’s a really good nurse and they like to keep her at work a lot.”   
“See? It’s all gonna be okay,” Tom smiled at the child and patted him on the back, “would you like a juice box while we wait?”   
“YES,” exclaimed Ivan, then remembering his manners, “please?”  
“Well, come back in the room and sit down. You can’t tell the other children, though, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
             
Tom returned to his desk and opened the mini-fridge hidden behind it, pulling out two juice boxes. “Alright Ivan, do you want grape or app-“  
“MOM,” Ivan shouted and ran to his mother, who was standing in the doorway looking rather disheveled, “you’re here!”  
            
  Tom stood, his feet cemented to the floor, anxiety now pumping through his veins, and a juice box in each hand, to boot.  _Well, don’t you look ridiculous, Thomas,_  nagged a voice in the back of his mind, _go on, say something to her! She’s talking to you!_  
            
  “I-I-I didn’t know you’d come in,” Tom stuttered, “I was just getting Ivan a juice box and… Were you saying something? I was distracted and didn’t quite hear.”   
“I said thank you for taking care of my son while I was stuck in traffic,” Randi stated, “I was also held late because we were short on my floor and my shift replacement was late. I should’ve gotten off nearly two hours ago. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”  
“No trouble at all, darling. I’m usually here late, anyway,” Tom smiled and continued staring.  _God, she’s beautiful. Her eyes… I could stare into those turquoise pools forever. Her hair is made from spun gold. I wonder if anyone has ever told her..._  
“Well, Ivan, tell Mr. Hiddleston thank you for the juice box,” Randi spoke.  
 _When did I give him that juice box?_  
“Thank you, Mr. H,” the young boy said before continuing to sip on his apple juice.  
“Y-you’re welcome.”  
“We’ve gotta be going now,” Randi smiled at her son and started to turn, waving, “Ivan and I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Hiddleston.”  
Make your move now, stupid!  
“Has beautiful anyone you tell?”  
A+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I plan to have more classroom interactions amongst the kids and with Tom in future chapters. I'm still trying to sort out a few things though. :)


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!  
I know there were a few of you that commented, wondering if I was EVER going to finish this story; the answer is I truthfully do not know. For now, it is on hiatus, as it has been. I had started writing a chapter and just blanked. Nothing came to me.   
If I come up with anything, I'll post and you guys will be the first to know...   
HOWEVER! For those that have bookmarked this story and/or commented and are following in some facet still, (first off, bless your precious souls,) I do have a couple of other stories posted. One is a one shot and another is slowly progressing multichapter type thing. If you'd like to read those, feel free, if you don't, that is your prerogative and I will not hold it against you. I'm glad you saw fit to read any of my work at all. :)   
Many hugs and kisses to you, MUAH!  
~Mandy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfiction. I appreciate constructive criticism, (and praise.) Opinions in general are very welcome. :)


End file.
